terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ReviLeo/Terraia Story
Ok, so this is my Terraia story, insprired by Silver's Terraria stories (they're awesome!). If you want to be in the story as a character, please send me a message on my message wall. I will posting a new chapter every 4-20 days. So without any further ado, here's the story! Chapter One: Erase Leo was tired of fighting. He had been battling for what seemed like forever, authough you could tell by looking at him. Yes, the battle was in his mind, and he had lost it. So then, slowly and systematically, the machine erased his memories. Erased. Not stole, erased. Erased so he would never get them back. When the machine was satisfied with its work, there was a beep, and he was gone. Leo woke up when he broke his ribs. Not literally, but it felt like it. He had a searing pain in his chest and a empty void in his mind. He collapsed on the grass, breathing hard. And he would have stayed that way too, but he heard distant yelling. "Help! Can someone get me out of here!" The shout came from a nearby hole. "I'm stuck!" Half-asleep, Leo slowly got up and stumbled towards the source of the noise. He then tripped over a twig and fell onto the ground again. Unfortunately for him, his chest happened to collide with a clay pot on its way to the ground. The sharp pain brought him back to his senses. He swore loudly, but got up. Under closer inspection of the pot, there was some rope in it. Leo grabbed to the rope, kicked away the remains of the pot, and made a mental note to watch where he stepped. He walked towards the hole, which seemed to have someone down it, and tied one end of the rope to a tree. He threw the other end down the hole. "Thanks!" Shouted the hole-dweller, who preceded to climb up the rope. There was a curse, a cracking sound and the sound of an explosion, but finally the mysterious hole-dweller climbed out. He had brown hair, and he was wearing golden clothes, and he had a mysterious sticky substance on his hands. He was wearing a backpack "The name's Arthur. I'd shake your hand but..." He glanced at his slimy hands. "Yeah." "I'm Leo." Leo said. "What's in the backpack?" "Backpack?" Arthur frowned. Then he realized he was wearing a backpack. "Huh, I don't remember putting this on. Actually, I don't remember anything." End Chapter. Chapter 2: The Guide "What's in your backpack?" Asked Arthur, clearly wanting to drop the subject of his amnesia. "My backpack!???" Leo said, surprised. He quickly realized he was wearing a backpack, and went to empty it out, tipping its contents onto the ground. There was a axe, a pickaxe, and a very small sword. They all appeared to be made out of copper. Leo picked up the axe. It was very light for its size, and Leo found he could swing it with no trouble. "What happened down there?" Leo asked, gesturing to the hole. "It sounded violent." "Let's just say there was a green, slimy death-blob bent on my destruction, and I had to kill it with my bare hands. And leave it at that." Arthur said. Leo suspected he might be exaggerating a tiny bit, when he heard some laughter behind him, and a voice say... "You almost got killed by a green slime?!?" "GAH!" Leo shouted in surprise as he whirled around. Unfortunately his axe went with him, swinging through the air centimetres from a smirking man's face. "Whoa now, calm down, there's no need to swing that completely harmless axe at me!" The man said, still wearing a smirk. "Harmless axe?!?" Leo said, still shocked by the intruder. "Tell that to a tree!" Apparently shock made his jokes lamer. "Ha ha, very funny." The smirking man said. "But I don't think trees have ears." "Who are you?" Arthur asked, who looked considerably less shocked by the man's sudden appearance than Leo was. "And why are you here?" "Finally, someone who can ask the right questions!" The man said. "Well, to answer them, I am your guide, and I am here to tell you things." "Like for example..." Hours passed as the man explained about the many dangers of the land, which was apparently called Terraia. Now, Leo was normally a good listener, although he could place how he knew it, but this conversation went on for hours. Literally. The sun was starting to set as the guide said... "Oh, and watch out for the night monsters!" "Night monsters?" Leo asked, and then he felt something cold grab his neck... End chapter. Chapter 3: Creative Process Leo swung his axe. He didn't care what was behind him, he just swung his axe. Luckily his judgement of danger was correct, and his axe cleaved straight through the body of a zombie. Literally cutting it in half. Green ooze started to come out of the zombie's wound. Leo gawked for a second, then practically threw himself away from the zombie, repulsed. "Yeah... Those night monsters..." Leo stuttered, still shocked and grossed out. Arthur looked very worried, and seemed to be looking at something on the horizon. Normally Leo would have noticed that and asked Arthur what he was looking at, but Leo was frankly to scared to think properly. The Guide seemed unshocked, if not a bit amused. "I knew that was going to happen." He said, wearing a familiar smirk that Leo was starting to get sick of. "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?!?" Leo's shock turned into anger. He was going to go into full rant mode when Arthur interrupted him. "Uh..... Guys......" Arthur said, pointing at the horizon. Leo looked towards where Arthur was pointing and felt a bad taste in his mouth. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of zombies. All walking towards them. "Well, you're the smart guy right now so WHAT DO WE DO?!?" Leo shouted at The Guide "Gimmie a moment" The Guide said, for the first time not smirking. "Well that's great, becuase WE DONT HAVE A MINUTE!" "Hey, it's all part of the creative process." "I hardly call figuring out how to not die creative!" Suddenly they heard gunshots. The zombies started collapsing at random. Leo and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief but The Guide looked worried to the point of being disturbed. "He shouldn't..." The Guide muttered, showing no sigh of his know-it-all cockiness. "What's wrong?" Arthur asked "We aren't going to be killed by zombies, so what's wrong?" The Guide tried to form words but failed, looking more disturbed by the minute. Finally, all of the zombies dropped dead, and a figure, a man wearing a trench coat, walked up to them. "For someone who's managed to destroy a shadow orb an' get a gun, you're kinda weak." The man said with a Texan accent. The Guide nearly fainted with shock. End chapter Chapter 4: Impossible The Guide was feeling rather annoyed, after realising what had happened to make The Arms Dealer appear under these circumstances. Still, he need to clarify it. He wanted to be absolutely sure that his hypothesis was true. He very much doubted he was mistaken, but nothing was better than proof. Besides, this could be interesting. Unfortunately, he couldn't appear calm infront of 'those two' so he had to fake surprise. The Guide liked deceiving people. Also, if he told 'those two' what he thought was happening, it would spoil the fun. Oh, and course the collapse of reality. That too. "What on earth are you doing here?!?" "That's impossible!" The Guide said, faking surprise at a level he thought was fantastic. "Whaddya mean?" The Arms Dealer inquired in his very Southern accent "W-w-well? What do I mean?!?" The Guide said, stuttering to add to the effect. "Look 'ere buddy." The Arms Dealer said, clearly annoyed "I don' see what's so funny 'bout this situation." "Did you get the call?" The Guide said, still retaining the mask of shock "Yup, why'd ya ask?" "Look, do these two look like they managed to break the orb?" The Guide replied, gesturing towards Leo and Arthur, who looked insulted and confused "Well, 'onsidering they managed to teleport back 'ere, I'd say yes. "Exactly! I mean.. No!" "But how'd I get the call then?" "How do you think?" The Guide's facade of shock had completely disappeared "Uhh..." "Look, those two aren't the only ones!" "Oh. Right." Fortunately, Leo and Arthur weren't around to hear the second half of the conversation. Never listen to gibberish, that was Leo's philosophy. Or something like that, he couldn't really remember. Anyway, Arthur and Leo had tasked themselves with building a house. After all, The Guide had told them a couple of useful things. Arthur chopped the trees down to make the house while Leo cooked the mud brick for the walls. The house was quite literally built around the two talking NPCs, and Leo would bet they haven't even noticed it. Wooden weapons were built, torches were lit and after several hours of conversation, the NPCs finally said in unison... "Let's go for a hike!" End Chapter Chapter 5: Bob The Slime "Why?" Asked Arthur and Leo simultaneously. "Erm.. Because it will be fun!" The NPCs said once again, Once again at the same time. "Riight..." Leo was obviously suspicious, but he decided to roll with it. After all, he might find out a bit more about how he got here. Wooden gear was collected, platforms were crafted, and all was put in backpacks as the four 'wandered aimlessly' to the west. Internally The Guide was sniggering antagonistically as he wondered what would happen to the two player characters first. Maybe they'd fall down a hole, maybe they'd be half-killed by slimes, the possibilities were endless. In case you hadn't noticed, The Guide was a wee bit off his rocker. He was mainly just bored, but centuries of teaching clueless newbies were probably getting to his head. In a bad way. The Guide looked up, noticing a snow biome. Oh well this is no fun! Where's the danger here, eh? He complained in his head. As I said, a bit off his rocker. "Hmm, what's this snowy place?" Asked Arthur. "I'm pretty sure you don't get snow at this temperature." "Ice biome." The Guide drawled. "Instant change in ambient temperature the moment you step inside it's borders." His voice was a disturbing mix of boredom and anticipation which unnerved Arthur somewhat. "Eh, you're right, It is bloody cold in here!" Leo exclaimed once he stepped inside the biome. "I wish I could make a fur coat with one of those crafting benches." "Not unless you want one made of wood." The Guide replied, his voice that same, chilling tone. When Arthur stepped into the White and snowy area, he noticed that, unsurprisingly, if was colder, but not much. In fact, some of the snow was melting underfoot. "Eh?" Leo said, as if noticing something odd. "What?" Arthur asked. "It's gotten warmer. Weird." "Proabaly nothing." The Guide said, although he really didn't sound certain. Some Time Later... "We're out of torches everyone!" Arthur exclaimed "Someone's gonna need to get us some gel!" "Have you noticed the complete lack of slimes yet?" Leo half-yelled sarcastically. "Well, uh.." Arthur noticed a group of slimes, doing, well, it was anyone's guess. They appeared to be all jumping on something. "There are some!" He pointed. "Huh. Nice spotting, Arthur." Arthur casually pulled his sword from his backpack, and walked towards the slimes. He would have felt guilty killing them, but according to The Guide, they had no sentience and the intelligence of a grain of sand. He wasn't intirely sure The Guide was a trustworthy source of information, but he saw no reason The Guide would be lying. He swung his sword, and sliced up all of the slimes except for one, at the bottom. It looked at him with fear-filled eyes. Wait... Eyes? Since when did slimes have eyes? He jumped back, which made an acorn fall out of his backpack. The slime at ill looked afraid, but it slowly jumped toward the acorn and... Jumped on it? The acorn dissapeared. "Did that slime just eat an acorn?" Arthur asked himself quietly. Arthur put a hand in his backpack and grabbed another acorn. He thew it to the slime. The slime once again, jumped on it in midair, and appeared to absorb it. The slime jumped up and down, as if it was happy. "I name thee, Bob The Slime!" Arthur exclaimed theatrically, as he threw the slime another acorn. Leo, who had been watching the whole thing, burst out laughing. The Guide looked actually interested, and The Arms Dealer looked bored. Yep, Go Team! Some Time Later. "What is this purple place?" "I do not enjoy not knowing what this purple place is!" "Please explain to me the nature of this purple place!" Leo was acting a bit hyper, which may have been the potions. Well, it proabaly was the potions. The Guide just smirked evilly. "Go find out yourself! "Ok, then, challenge accepted!" Leo said as the group of five (including Bob) walked over the purple hill. "Eew!" "This place reeks!" Leo said, loudly. "It smells like a cow's farts!" Yup, definitely the potions. As Arthur climbed the hill, he noticed a big hole in the ground. There was something off about it... End Chapter Category:Blog posts